


Will You Love Me?

by crossmeetsarrows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College, Drabble, Fanboy, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, fanboy!Yuuri, instagram posts, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossmeetsarrows/pseuds/crossmeetsarrows
Summary: Phichit approached with caution. Fanboys are not to be taken lightly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my good friend @stellarite! This is actually a "spontaneous" piece, I just saw my newsfeed earlier and noticed @stellarite fangirling over Michael Martinez's (her figure skater idol and Kubo's inspiration for Phichit) latest post: https://www.instagram.com/p/BPWggdzgeyD/?hl=en and decided to write about it.  
> And please check @stellarite's twitter, she loves drawing stuff and she'll open commissions soon~
> 
> I hope you enjoy this drabble, even if it's quite rushed compared to my original works.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yuri!!! on Ice
> 
> update: I forgot to italicize some parts, sorry :(

“AHHHHHH!!!” A loud yell resounded through the halls of the male dormitories.

Phichit wasn’t sure how to react, should he laugh at his friend who was mindlessly rolling around the mattress? Or should he bury his face in his hands out of embarrassment because wow, his roommate had it really bad for Viktor Nikiforov.

“Hey, Yuuri…” Phichit approached with caution. Fanboys are not to be taken lightly.

“Why?! Why would he post something like this?!” Yuuri grabbed Phichit’s shoulders and shook the Thai as he made dying whale noises.

It’s funny how Yuuri is normally such a shy and reserved guy, but when it comes to Viktor Nikiforov… His calm demeanor gets broken as he lets his inner fanboy take the reins and show the world his wild side.

“Phichiiiiiit, whyyyyy?” Yuuri whined and looked at his friend as if he held all the answers in the universe.

“Fanservice of course.” Phichit grinned, he slowly turned his back to his best friend and returned to cramming his paper on Southeast Asian theatre. He eyed the clock, only one hour left, he wondered how much he can bullshit in an hour while supporting his friend who was probably dying because of Viktor Nikiforov’s latest post.

Phichit started to regret doing a photoshoot of his hamsters in the early morning, maybe he should have prioritized his paper instead.

 _But the lighting!_ He reasoned out.

The Thai stopped his typing when he heard sobs coming from behind him.

“Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu.” Yuuri muttered repeatedly with a bit of tears on his cheeks.

Phichit shook his head at the sight.

“Will you love me?” was Viktor’s caption on his latest instagram post, and it seemed that Yuuri was greatly affected by it.

“Yes, I will love you! I already do! The question is, will you love me?” Yuuri proceeded to completely cover his face with his blanket and wept even harder.

 _It must be hard to pine for someone so far away._ Phichit thought sadly.  
What does that feel like? To long for someone who might not even notice your existence?

Phichit’s chest tightened at the sight of Yuuri; he then placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, patting him.

“Yuuri, remember this, ok? Make it your motivation to train even harder, so that one day, you can skate so well that you can get Viktor’s attention.”

After a while, Phichit felt relief when Yuuri finally stopped sobbing.

“You’re right, Phichit. Thank you, I will really train hard!” Yuuri smiled and looked at the distance.

“I will also make sure that Viktor won’t be able to take his eyes off me.”

Phichit was taken aback at Yuuri’s decision and fierce look of determination; but even if it was such an ambitious goal, he had this gut feeling that he shouldn’t doubt his friend. After all, the future is filled with surprises.

-

“In the end, I actually managed to pass my paper a day late since I am a very supportive friend! I got deductions, but I even had a higher grade than Yuuri. Then years later, these two here got engaged! Everyone wins!” Phichit chuckled as he looked back at the memory.

“Now do you see what I put up with?! This is why I should be best man at their wedding!” He exclaimed, challenging Yuri and Chris to oppose him; the other two are his contenders for the role of best man.

“Anyway, I have another story! Did you guys know that Yuuri owned a Viktor body pillow?”

“PHICHIT, STOP!”

“At least I never caught him doing things to it, but it was so deformed—

It went on like that all night, Phichit telling the group of figure skaters all about the unforgettable and embarrassing college experiences of Yuuri which he had personally witnessed. His little revenge won’t hurt his chances of being best man, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to my good friend @stellarite! This is actually a "spontaneous" piece, I just saw my newsfeed earlier and noticed @stellarite fangirling over Michael Martinez's (her figure skater idol and Kubo's inspiration for Phichit) latest post: https://www.instagram.com/p/BPWggdzgeyD/?hl=en and decided to write about it.  
> And please check @stellarite's twitter, she loves drawing stuff and she'll open commissions soon~
> 
> More credits: Thank you also to Nipsy who edited my work!
> 
> Also, the Viktor body pillow scenario was inspired by @hana_tox's work (nsfw): https://twitter.com/hana_tox/status/817009629972480001


End file.
